Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 November 2013
12:04 hi 12:05 hello peeps 12:06 Anyone home? 12:06 This is a disssapointment.... 12:06 :P 12:09 hi 12:09 you leave before I get a chance 12:09 sometimes you gotta wait more than one minute 12:54 hi 12:57 Hey twin!! 12:57 ^.^ 12:57 how's petit smash going? 12:58 well it's going to go good I have tow days off because of bad weather 12:58 my instructor can't drive to the class I'm attending... 12:58 o: 12:58 buuut unfortunately!! I may have to spend one of those days chasing down contacts at the college to find out about courses.... this rat race never ends 12:58 XD 12:58 XD 12:59 I need to do an assesment.. 12:59 and it would be kind of a waste of time not to find out more since there's potential for funding and what not >.< 12:59 but the weather is getting colder. Spent fifteen dollars on boots at the thrift store today... the result? They don't even fit right uaghh... :S 12:59 they're too narrow.. I hate it 12:59 -.- 12:59 so meh atleast they weren't 50 dollar boots.. they'll work for now 01:00 oh noes 01:00 maybe I can count on the snow going away for a few more days 01:00 I'm in a much better mood today 01:00 the weather here is getting hotter :/ 01:01 Who deleted the JB file? 01:01 RRRRRR 01:01 01:01 jb file? 01:01 ArticOS? 01:02 I don want it do go!! 01:02 ? 01:02 ArticOS 01:02 The downloads are gone 01:02 And an anon person is posting comments 01:02 O.o 01:02 Yeah 01:02 Randomous 01:02 I skirred' 01:04 brb 01:05 Uhmmm I got so much goin gon at this moment liiike oh my gahhh 01:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dA7SC5T99I 01:19 back 01:25 hello 01:25 what is up people? 01:25 hi 01:25 how was your monday? 01:25 it was okay 01:25 you? 01:26 ah got new classes and have no friends so okay i guess 01:26 i haven't seen you before, are you new here? 01:26 yeah just made an account yesterday 01:27 I stubbled upon the wiki and got inspired! 01:27 *stumbled 01:28 welcome to our secret blub ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:28 club* 01:30 thanx ;) 01:30 have you programmed anything succesful? 01:30 I only got some basic input and printing knowledge 01:31 Attack on Titan Tribute Game 01:31 Pokemon Smash Brothers 01:32 that's all i've released so far, and they're both just demos 01:32 whoa activity while I was away getting snacks 01:32 XD 01:32 I'm trying to install a custom android app I'm making... 01:33 just to test sound playback 01:34 i'm slacking off and playing some games when i should be programming 01:34 xd 01:34 ohh well 01:34 I wish i could program! 01:35 my mom only lets me use my ds on the weekends 01:35 :( 01:35 that sucks :/ 01:35 whaatt 01:35 thats dumb 01:35 01:35 yeah she thinks that i will get bad grades if i do 01:35 LOL 01:35 and i already have straigth a's! 01:36 she says its a distraction 01:36 distraction my (donkey) 01:36 lol 01:37 it's worth it if you're learning to do something useful like programming 01:37 Hi 01:37 hey its you! 01:37 from yesterday! 01:37 Yep 01:37 hi hi! 01:38 hi 01:39 hey kirby! ur the one who had the rpg right? 01:39 Yep 01:39 Did it help you? 01:39 okay i looked at it but i didn't understand much 01:39 Lajeff77 you should probably tell your mom that your learning programming and that it's educational... and that your not just playing videogames on it. 01:40 Which parts did you not understand? I could explain it more in depth 01:40 like most of it 01:40 umm... lol, ok well where should I start? 01:41 um just idk 01:41 brb 01:41 k 01:41 i did some research and figured out a few things like input 01:42 um can you start with sprites? 01:42 sure 01:42 so first you declare a sprite using SPSET 01:42 the syntax is: 01:43 SPSET control number,character number,palette number, horizontal rotation,vertical rotation, order 01:43 control number is the number you use to control the sprite 01:43 such as moving it, animating it, etc. 01:44 make sense so far? 01:44 yeah 01:44 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/status/402589092124164096 01:44 Funny stuff 01:45 ok, so character number is the number indicating where the sprite is stored in the program 01:45 Is jeff new? 01:45 at first there are only preloaded ones, but you can make your own 01:45 Nice to meet you Jeff! 01:45 for example 64 is a boy sprite 01:45 thnx u to 01:46 My name is bugger but call me bug 01:46 Thaz what they call me 01:46 burger i don't get it 01:46 to make you own, use the CHRED program 01:46 is it like an inside joke 01:46 k 01:47 still make sense Lajeff> 01:47 ? 01:47 Yes 01:47 From the first 4.46 homebre 01:47 *homebrew 01:47 how do you know which number to use when you make it 01:47 smh 01:47 Explain it to rm 01:47 *em 01:47 *him 01:47 dang 01:47 well if you are using built in ones, the numbers are in the Help file, section 8 called SPRITE 01:48 if you made your own, they are in ascending order from top left to bottom right 01:48 In the CHRED program 01:48 Did you guys see the link? Its funny 01:48 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/status/402589092124164096 01:48 i don't get it 01:48 Me 01:48 okay 01:49 Its more of an iFan joke 01:49 ... 01:49 ew 01:49 I like Android too 01:49 thay kewl 01:49 ok, so pallette number is the color pallette your using 01:49 it can be 0-15 01:50 You can make your own colors too in CHRED 01:50 Imma change my photo to something else. I stole the one I already have. 01:50 mkay 01:51 SOUTH PARK!!! 01:51 I made a South Park character my new photo on tweet tweet 01:51 ok so horizontal and vertiacal rotation, they just flip the sprite if you set it to 1, and do nothing if its set to 0 01:51 okay 01:51 so is you set horizontal to 1, it will flip it horizontally 01:52 same thing with vertical except flipping the other way 01:52 wait go back to the control number 01:52 how do you know exactly what to put there? 01:52 Hey 01:52 I back 01:53 control number is your choice 01:53 I made this new avatar 01:53 so it dosent matter? 01:53 you can make it 0 if you want 01:53 okay 01:53 yes it doesnt matter 01:53 normally you just use the numbers in order 01:53 like 0,1,2,3,4,etc 01:53 wait 01:54 if you were to have anouther sprite then the number would have to be different right? 01:54 yes 01:54 okay 01:54 each sprite needs a different number 01:55 ok so order, 01:55 I need to get on the wiki for often! — Bugger (@BuGgErHAX) November 19, 2013 01:55 01:55 oops 01:55 it's controls where the sprite is located 01:55 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/statuses/402615959975784450 01:56 what? i thought that you would put coordinates? 01:56 setting it to 0 puts it in front of everything, including bg, graphics 01:56 oh like layers? 01:56 yes 01:56 okay 01:56 can you use negatives? 01:56 I normally use 2 to put it in between the 2 bg layers 01:56 no you can not use negatives 01:56 0-3 01:57 Hey coinz. The sprites in PSB are changing when I move 01:57 3 is behind both bgs 01:57 k 01:57 ok also there is an optional width and height and the end 01:58 like width and hieght of the sprite? 01:58 yes 01:58 default is 16x16 01:58 kk 01:58 it must be 8 at the smallest and 64 at the largest 01:58 also has to be 8,16,32, or 64 01:59 width and height can be different 01:59 but you can't do 8x64 or 8x32 01:59 Bug how are they changing? 01:59 hi 01:59 tobu any progress on the sprites? 02:00 hi mr magikarp 02:00 Lajeff it's easy. Control numbers can be from 0-99. 02:00 spset just makes it so that sprite number has a CHR image number. 02:00 k 02:00 The Magikarp is poisoned... 02:00 i just got on 02:00 then after using sp set you use spofs for their screen coordinates. 02:00 oh okay 02:00 and for animation you use spanim 02:00 got that? 02:00 slow down 02:00 it's less confusing if you know the differences. 02:01 k 02:01 coinz i think he may need more than that 02:01 I know. 02:01 I was just trying to get him introduced. 02:01 wait 02:01 did you say he? 02:01 I'll let you guys help i'm busy anyways 02:01 ... 02:01 "use spset and spofs and spanim" isn't enough XD 02:01 Umm want me to explain any of what coinz said? 02:01 yeah I know I just don't have alot of time. 02:01 ya 02:01 ok so SPOFS first? 02:02 Coinz is being coinz? 02:02 btw i refuse to give you more coinz 02:02 syntax is SPOFS Control Number, x, y 02:03 you can also add another number for interpolation time 02:03 yes, that's optional 02:03 interpolwhat? 02:03 x can be any number, but the screen is 0-255, anything else will be offscreen 02:03 sorry 02:03 the time it takes to move the sprite 02:04 i have a small vocab 02:04 So you have to keep a variable for the current position, or continuously read the sprite position with SPREAD 02:04 y can be 0-191, again anything else will be off screen 02:05 interpolation is time in frames(1/60 sec) to move the sprite 02:05 That way you can add 1 or subtract one from the position and move around the screen. 02:05 brb 02:05 k 02:06 back 02:07 ok so I guess SPPAGE is next 02:07 kk 02:07 syntax is SPPAGE screen 02:07 I think that was an actual record time kirby. 02:07 0=top 1=bottom 02:07 lol 02:08 ok so does that make sense Lajeff? 02:08 kinda 02:08 like if you want a sprite on the bottom screen you use that 02:08 (touch screen) 02:09 But you can only display sprites on the bottom screen from a special bank that is uneditable and very constrictive. 02:09 so if i put 02:09 SPPAGE 0 "OFF" 02:09 it would turn it off? 02:09 howyes it is editable 02:09 it is editable 02:09 yes* 02:09 no that would not turn it off 02:09 Sources? 02:09 oh 02:09 only parameter is screen 02:09 k 02:10 I used the bottom screen before 02:10 i've edited the SPS multiple times 02:10 just use LOAD"SPS:SPRITE",0 02:10 Oh, coinz. Everytime I move they go craxy 02:10 ok, I have to go, hope I helped 02:10 SPPAGE 1 02:10 LOAD"SPS0:SPRITE",0 02:10 bye 02:10 I have the old version though 02:10 02:11 you did thanks 02:11 np 02:11 bye bye! 02:11 Oh, well, there are workarounds. 02:12 hey do any of you know about how to make music 02:12 ? 02:12 there are plenty of tutorials on the wiki 02:13 kk 02:13 At any rate, you generally want the sprites on the top screen, which is the default. 02:13 wait 02:13 what would happen if they were on the bottom? 02:13 what do you mean 02:14 the sprite 02:14 They would... be on the bottom. 02:14 XD 02:14 if it was on the touch screen 02:14 could you play with it with the stylus? 02:14 yeah 02:14 that would need to be programmed though 02:14 Then it would be a sprite on the touch screen. Same commands and stuff. 02:15 okay 02:15 gtg 02:15 SPOFS C#,TCHX,TCHY 02:16 OR A FULL PROGRAM: 02:16 SPPAGE 1 02:17 SPSET 0,0,0,0,0 (this might need to be edited) 02:17 @LOOP 02:18 SPOFS 0,TCHX,TCHY 02:18 GOTO @LOOP 02:18 that helps 02:19 i guess ill just use this info and see what happens 02:19 I think that should work. 02:19 kk 02:20 im gonna go now 02:20 bye bye! 02:22 Ok bye. 02:23 I feel so alone! 02:23 Hi 02:23 Nvm 02:23 Don't worry be happy! 02:24 lol 02:24 But I can't laugh. 02:24 Why not? 02:25 Are yo sick? I remember reading a blog post... 02:25 you* 02:25 Sore throat, headache, weird hunger, that kind of stuff. 02:26 I'm sorry! 02:26 Itchy throat. 02:26 jesus i just sounded like Randomous for a second there. 02:26 * Lumage notices that coinz is suddenly not "away" 02:27 Lol 02:28 Ever since I became an admin yesterday I have jumped like 6 spaces in the leaderboard 02:28 I went down two spaces. 02:29 Persson I know took your spot...Who else? 02:29 Also a lot of your categories are really stretching it. 02:29 A little bit 02:29 AI over there. 02:29 I thought really closely into the gameplay style... 02:30 Like for Village mod "Strategy" For some of the small gameplay elements 02:30 I might have to go remove a couple though 02:30 k I sort of have a moment. 02:30 Uhhh... you mean you tried to get as many categories as possible for acheivements? 02:31 ? 02:31 Lumage don't think like that... 02:31 ooouughhhhh >.@ I'm cold.. ocld... 02:31 x.x 02:31 I really am not like that 02:32 I don't know what ocld is, but I think I am. 02:33 My nose is strangely cold despite being inside at like 60º and wearing a scarf. 02:34 I found a programming lang called SiMPLE 02:35 Gogle search LOLCODE 02:38 KTHXBAI 02:39 CAN I HAS 02:39 I don't remeber syntax 02:39 Never actually used it 02:42 Just quick comment, then I'm leaving again: Sonic: Lost World is awesome. Don't listen to reviews. 02:42 M'kay 02:45 Now the top of my head hurts for some reason. 02:45 I'm ssorry 02:45 whoa rnadomous. 02:45 randomous* 02:45 A WILD RANDOMOUS has appeared. 02:45 Yes? 02:46 Oh wow 02:48 I just looked at the admin bar now... 02:48 The only time i looked there was to see if DDayton has logged in recently 02:49 Nov 1st 02:49 So many strange buttons I will never use... 02:49 * GimmeMoreCoinz is fighting an overload 02:49 ikr 02:49 good music is the only cure. 02:49 ... 02:50 it refocuses and drowns out excessive sensory information 02:50 I don't live in a quiet environment. 02:50 Ahhh yeah finally... starting to feel better xD 02:51 Have to be very careful not to accidently block somebody on this tablet... 02:51 xD 02:51 I can't stand using a tchscreen 02:51 xD 02:51 zoom mode? 02:52 Always zooming in on a text box 02:52 My finger just slipped, but it's okay, didn't hit anything. 02:53 ok 02:53 I found me! 02:54 ever get the strongest urge to program... 02:54 but knowing if you start... 02:54 you wont even finish anyways 02:54 and then being sidetracked.. by like a million things 02:54 and not sure where to find the starting point in the mess of thoughts? 02:54 Yep. 02:55 m... 02:55 I need to learn how to focus on one thing at a time again 02:55 I let my excitement spoil it 02:55 Meditation. 02:55 yeh 02:55 it's more my emotions. My mind is typically clear.. 02:55 ^.^ 02:55 till I get excited 02:56 lol there is a normal "add page" button 02:57 It's why I hesitate to even start the application 02:57 Several times 02:58 I should probably not let any more secrets out, but a few of these things are actually useful. 02:58 I don't really have a use for many of them. I mainly Clean up pages and moderate the chat. 03:00 I don't think Lumage really trusts me -.- 03:01 Lumage can read that. xD 03:02 T=Yes, Lumage can. 03:02 Wait...lolwut 03:03 I'm going to go, I need to work on my OS if I want to release by the date I would like to 03:03 bye! 03:04 Bye. 2013 11 19